


Right Where I Want You

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s been a long ten days for Jinwoo, so Taehyun takes some mercy on him.<br/>If this could be called ´Mercy´.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where I Want You

“Taehyunie, _please_!”

 

Taehyun bit the inside of his cheek, keeping his eyes on the television as he pretended to ignore the man beside him.

 

Jinwoo swivelled in his seat, pulling his legs under him to kneel on the sofa beside Taehyun. He nuzzled his nose under his dongsaeng´s ear, breathing in the crisp, clean scent of him. “Tae _hyun_!” he whined, “It´s been almost two _weeks_!”

 

The younger man rolled his eyes. “It´s been ten _days_ ,” he corrected.

 

“A week was enough.”

 

Finally, Taehyun turned his head to regard his friend. “You are a terrible submissive, Hyung.”

 

Jinwoo shrugged carelessly. “I said I liked to be tied up; I never said I liked to submit.”

 

“Most people would take that to mean the same thing.”

 

“Most people would be wrong. Take it off! Please...”

 

Jinwoo buried his face in Taehyun´s neck, kissing and nipping, chanting “please” over and over into his skin, body pressed into his side.

 

Taehyun groaned and tilted his head to give Jinwoo better access. “Fu-uck!,” he gasped when Jinwoo sucked particularly hard, cock filling. “Fine!”

 

The older man immediately left Taehyun´s neck in favour of his lips, wrapping his arms around the other´s neck to pull him in as he licked eagerly into his mouth.

 

Taehyun enjoyed Jinwoo´s plush lips for a moment before pulling away, panting and breathless, and dragging his mat-hyung off into the bedroom.

 

They crashed into the room, Taehyun slamming into the wall, Jinwoo pressed flush against him, lips on his own once more. The younger groaned and slipped his hands under Jinwoo´s shirt, caressing his soft skin before unbuttoning his jeans, pushing them down along with his briefs.

 

Jinwoo kicked off the offending clothing, reaching behind his neck to quickly remove his shirt, Taehyun following suit.

 

The younger looked his fill. Jinwoo´s chest was flushed and heaving, a faint sheen of sweat already decorating his pale skin, making it shimmer. Taehyun licked his lips.

 

“Taehyun!” Jinwoo snapped, irritated and desperate.

 

“I´m coming, I´m coming!” he assured, eyed darting down to the bane of Jinwoo´s existence: a pretty, stainless steel chastity cage that Taehyun had put on his cock some ten days ago. He pushed Jinwoo backwards until he was standing in front of the bed and kissed his lips briefly before ducking down and pulling a box out from under the frame.

 

He pulled out a large bundle of leather straps, formless yet, and decorated with buckles and steel rings. From his spot on the floor, he could see Jinwoo´s cock twitch inside the cage, filling the bars impotently, unable to fully harden. Taehyun licked his lips, biting in anticipation.

 

Eagerly, Taehyun stood and looped the straps over his head, fastening his arms and back to create a snug, full body harness.

 

He knelt down and pressed a kiss to the warm metal of the cage before taking the key from around his neck to unfasten the lock, letting the cage fall uselessly to the ground. Before Jinwoo´s cock could fill out completely, Taehyun fitted the steel rings on the end of the harness over his shaft and behind his balls, wrapping the final dangling strips of leather around his upper thighs, hooking them to the cock-ring from behind to create a frame for his pert ass.

 

Taehyun looked at the finished product and moaned.

 

Jinwoo was gorgeous decked out in decorative restraints, Taehyun had always thought so. When they had first started playing like this, Taehyun had used Japanese rope, a personal favourite which he thought suited Jinwoo. Taehyun had loved tying intricate knots all over his body, making loops and diamonds, showing off all of Jinwoo´s attributes; and Jinwoo had enjoyed it as well until he confessed how much he loved the smooth, buttery feel of leather on his skin. From there, Taehyun abandoned the ropes in favour of the leather harnesses; he had several, for different occasions, and they all looked gorgeous on him, as anything does, but the way he _reacts_.

 

They both were painfully hard, now, Jinwoo open mouthed and panting. His pupils were dilated until they were all you could see, muscles strained and trembling with need. Taehyun quickly

grabbed the rest of his supplies, throwing them on the bed before pushing Jinwoo down onto the mattress.

 

They kissed, crawling up so Jinwoo lay on the pillows, Taehyun kneeling over him. The taller man hooked two cuffs to either corner of the foot-board, connecting them via a long chain to Jinwoo´s ankles. They were long enough to allow the smaller man some leverage and a limited range of movement. He moved up Jinwoo´s body, grabbing Jinwoo´s wrists and bringing them up over his head, snatching a pair of leather wrist cuffs from where he had dumped his supplies.

 

As the Taehyun buckled the cuffs around Jinwoo´s pale, narrow wrists, threading the chain through the slots in the headboard, Jinwoo stretched his neck, wrapping his lips around Taehyun´s pink nipples, suckling happily. The younger man sucked in a breath, rocking himself into Jinwoo´s hip, leaving streaks of precome on his skin.

 

Finally finished, Jinwoo´s arms bound tightly above his head, Taehyun shimmied down, taking the older man´s mouth once more. Jinwoo gave as good as he got, tongue working eagerly as he writhed his leather-bound body against Taehyun´s chest, legs wrapping around his waist. Taehyun nibbled on his upper lip before drawing away, pressing a black, silicone ball against Jinwoo´s wet, bruised lips.

 

Jinwoo opened his lips obscenely, tongue darting out to lick the silicone as he mouthed the ball.

 

Taehyun groaned and pressed the ball in further. “C´mon, Hyung, open up for me,” he coaxed until finally Jinwoo lowered his jaw, allowing him to push the gag between his teeth, tying the straps around his head.

 

Taehyun sat back on his heels, admiring Jinwoo as he strained against his bindings, cock angry red and dripping onto his pale stomach. The younger man groaned, sliding his palm along his shaft, not stroking, but revelling in the slight friction.

 

Jinwoo moaned lewdly, the sound muffled by the silicone ball. He watched as Taehyun slowly worked his hands into a soft, supple pair of leather gloves, the fingers long and thin and tightly fitted around Taehyun´s narrow fingers.

 

He gasped when Taehyun ran his palms up his legs; calves to inner thighs. He pulled one of the pillows out from under Jinwoo´s head and fit it under his hips, tilting his pelvis up a bit before returning to his exploration. He bypassed Jinwoo´s aching cock to spread out over his hips and up his stomach, tickling his ribs to palm over his hard, sensitive nipples. He arched his body up into the touch, eyes rolling back into his head.

 

Taehyun punched and rolled Jinwoo´s nipple in one gloved hand, the other trailing sensually up Jinwoo´s neck to probe at the ball-gag. With the scent of the quality leather so close to his nose, he knew Jinwoo would be gagging to taste it (pun intended), to lick and suck on it.

 

As if on cue, a trail of saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth, which Taehyun mopped up with two gloved fingers, spreading the liquid on the leather tips.

 

Chuckling, Taehyun reached his wetted hand down and slid his palm along Jinwoo´s straining length.

 

Jinwoo keened, thrusting his hips up into Taehyun´s hand.

 

Taehyun wrapped his fingers around Jinwoo´s weeping prick, using the older man´s precome to slick the way. With his other hand he felt around for the bottle of lubricant he had deposited on the bed earlier and managed to coat the leather one-handed without making too big a mess on the otherwise clean sheets.

 

Two slick fingers trailed behind Jinwoo´s sac, wetly stroking his taint before coming to the tight, pink furl between his cheeks. Taehyun used two fingers to rub at the muscle, circling firmly as he externally massaged Jinwoo´s prostate until his greedy body opened up for him. The muscle loosened, winking at him and Taehyun indulged him, pushing both fingers into Jinwoo´s hot channel.

 

Jinwoo threw his head back, keening, knees pulled up as far as they were able, and he dug his heels into the bed, thrusting his hips up into the smooth circle of Taehyun´s hands, then bearing down on his fingers.

 

Taehyun quickly found Jinwoo´s prostate and milked it, seeking it out with every thrust of his fingers, stopping occasionally to massage it, watching as the clear fluid dripped steadily from Jinwoo´s cock.

 

The thumb of his other hand circled Jinwoo´s head, probing at the leaking tip, causing Jinwoo to squeal, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. His balls were drawn up tight, desperate to come. Taehyun squeezed Jinwoo´s cock lightly, speeding up the motion of his hand, twisting as he came to the top. He stopped thrusting his fingers, instead mercilessly working Jinwoo´s prostate until he older man screamed, back arching up off the bed and he sobbed behind his gag, on the edge but unable to come with the ring around his base.

 

Taehyun himself was achingly hard by this point and he decided to take pity on Jinwoo.

 

He pulled both hands away, letting the older man catch his breath a little as he climbed atop him, straddling Jinwoo´s narrow waist.

 

He reached behind with two wet fingers and fingered himself open, gasping at the unique feel of the leather inside him. He was already loose from earlier that day when he had fucked himself in the shower, but worked his fingers for a few seconds anyway, just to be safe, lubricating his hole.

 

Pulling his fingers out, he worked the glove off, reaching for a condom which he opened with his teeth before quickly rolling it onto Jinwoo´s shaft.

 

Lining himself up, he bore down, seating himself on Jinwoo´s cock. Both men gasped at the feeling of Jinwoo in him, sweat beading on both of their skin. Not wanting to wait any longer, Taehyun set a fast pace, riding him hard, Jinwoo thrusting up into him, easily matching Taehyun´s rhythm.

 

Taehyun worked himself on Jinwoo, eyes squeezed shut as he stroked his cock with his remaining gloved-hand. He could feel Jinwoo´s muscles tensing moving beneath his skin as he strained to fuck up into Taehyun´s tight ass. Taehyun wriggled a bit until he found the right angle, holding himself up as Jinwoo hit his prostate over and over.

 

It didn´t take long before he was shooting his load across Jinwoo´s flushed, leather-bound chest, come streaking the leather and silver buckles. .

 

He rung his orgasm out as long as he could, grinding himself down onto Jinwoo´s cock until he was soft and oversensitive, and even then he stayed seated, enjoying the feel of Jinwoo hard and pulsing inside of him.

 

Eventually he took pity on his lover and climbed off, wincing as Jinwoo slipped out of him, kissing his cheek when Jinwoo whimpered at the loss.

 

Taehyun quickly pulled the condom of and tossed it away, not caring where it landed – he could find and dispose of it properly later. In the mean time, he freed Jinwoo from the binding of the cock-ring, flipping the strap up onto his stomach.

 

With his gloved hand he gripped Jinwoo´s cock and with only three strokes, Jinwoo was screaming, coming in hot, thick ropes over the harness, mixing with Taehyun´s come on his chest.

 

Jinwoo´s eyes rolled back into his head as he drifted. Taehyun uncuffed his hands and feet while Jinwoo panted breathlessly. He unclasped the strap of his ball-gag, taking it from between Jinwoo´s lips. Taehyun wiped his mouth with his thumb before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

 

“Sit up a minute, let me get this off of you,” the younger requested softly. His hyung groaned but pushed himself up, letting Taehyun unbuckle him, and slide the harness up over his head, tossing it to the floor.

 

Not wanting to leave, Taehyun simply used his discarded T-shirt to wipe the come from Jinwoo´s skin before collapsing next to him, laying his head on his chest, listening to his still-racing heart.

 

“We´re never going longer than a week again,” Jinwoo said after a while, voice hoarse as he stroked through Taehyun´s damp hair.

 

“´Kay,” Taehyun replied sleepily, and Jinwoo rolled his eyes. Even without the bindings, he was held in place, letting Taehyun nap peacefully on his chest.

 

Right where he wanted him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can view Taehyun´s toys [here](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_355700427_00/1.0x0.jpg), [here](http://www.sexystyle.eu/media/cache/product_fullsize_image/system/images/q%2079.jpg), [here](https://www.extremerestraints.com/images/resized/a/ad219-hands-w-chain-wmcrr_400_244.jpg), [here](http://www.gentletoys.com/bondage-fetish/bondage-gear/mouth-gags/black-silicone-ball-gag.html), and [here](http://asiatic-trading.com/at/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/gloves.jpg)


End file.
